


Of Movie Nights and Family

by Roses9



Series: Life in the Windy City - One Chicago One Shots [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago PD - Freeform, Emotional Whump, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda ooc charaters not too much tho, Oneshot, Team as Family, a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses9/pseuds/Roses9
Summary: *One-shot*It was a ritual of theirs, after every harsh case one by one they’d show up at Hank’s house, and it was moments like those when they were a family rather than just a team.A slightly misfit family, but a family non the less.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Hailey Upton
Series: Life in the Windy City - One Chicago One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Of Movie Nights and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Okay so first of all this is the first of a series of one shots I’m hoping to write so I hope that you enjoy. Second of all this is set around the beginning of season 6, however if you really want to not have any spoiler’s I’d stick to watching all of season 6 before reading just in case. 
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS. I’m open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but any hateful comments will be erased.

No one really knows how it began, but somehow after every harsh case the team somehow ended up huddled together in Hank’s living room squabbling over movie choices and munching on junk food. It was a ritual of theirs, cleansing them from the horrors of the jobs.   
The case they’d had to handle that week had been especially brutal. It had involved a trafficking ring that worked out of a shelter for teenagers. They’d had to send two of the team members undercover and after two days the operation went south when Kevin’s cover was blown. The complications only increased after that, and although they managed to take down most of the operation they hadn’t been able to save three boys. They’d been taken to a warehouse on the outsides of the city and by the time they’d gotten to them it had been too late. The hypothermia had run its course.   
All in all it had been a bittersweet ending to the case. They had taken down the ring and no more kids would be hurt, but it was always heartbreaking when they couldn’t save them all. Therefore after a trying week for intelligence, Hank was not at all surprised when a knock sounded on his door at eight p.m.   
Kim and Antonio always arrived first, the former bringing a wonderful cheese dip while the latter brought a six-pack that was quickly carried to the fridge. Hailey and Adam would show up next, a huge Greek salad in Hailey’s arms and an assortment of chips in Adam’s. Hank never said anything if they held each other a little tighter than usual. He used to do the same with Camille after a harsh case.   
Kevin would usually show up next, a still steaming tray of brownies in his hands. It was no secret that baking was the man’s way of distressing, and they team was more than happy to gobble up the treats he baked. A few minutes after the brownie was left on the counter, an exhausted looking Jay would show up, another six pack in his arms, His damp hair proof that he’d been at the gym since he’d gotten out of the office. The haunted look in his eyes was slightly less concealed, but once again Hank never mentioned anything. It not like his eyes weren’t a shade darker either.   
By the time the last of the team had walked through the door, it was already nine thirty and the living room had been throughly adapted by Hank for the invasion of his home. All of the pillows and blankets had been placed either on the floor or the couch, and the fireplace crackled loudly as the logs within it burned. The TV already had the assortment of streaming platforms they’d subscribed to as a team displayed and the small coffee table held plates for the upcoming feast. Walking into the kitchen Hank saw Antonio and Kim prepping the food. It provided them some sort of calmness to carefully prepare each dish to be devoured. Giving them a small nod, Hank opened the fridge and grabbed the beer. It was February, so they weren’t going to get warm any time soon, and honestly Hank was not in the mood to keep standing up to go to the fridge.   
Stepping back into the living room, he saw that a petty fight had already broken up between two of his officers. 

“C’mon Ruzek you always choose the movie!” Kevin said, a pout nearly present on his face, not that he would ever admit it. 

“That’s because your choices suck Kev! Sister Act? Seriously?!” Hank chuckled at the situation, and marveled at the fact that at times it was as if they were kids and not fully grown, ass kicking police officers. As the fight turned into a squabble, Hank saw Hailey sneak out her phone. He had to hand it to the woman, she knew the best moments to stock up on blackmail. Looking around the room however, Hank distinctively noticed that Halstead's snarky remarks seemed to be missing from the picture. 

Popping his head back into the kitchen, as to not incriminate Upton mid blackmail collection, he asked, “Have you guys seen Jay?” Kim shook her head, and Hank looked at the man who was slowly cutting up some mini tomatoes for a salad so lost in his musings that he hadn’t even heard Hank, “Antonio?”   
The detectives head snapped up at hearing his name, “Huh?” 

“Have you seen Jay?” Hank repeated, slightly worried at the man’s glassy eyes, 

“Oh... yes, I think he’s ‘round the back.” Antonio went back to precisely slicing up his tomatoes and Hank figured it was better to let Kim do the talking. At least in that case. 

Making his way towards the back of the house, two beers and a blanket in hand, Hank went looking for his youngest detective. Jay sat on the back porch head in his hands and shoulders so tense it pained Hank just to look at them. It was mid February and yet the detective sat on the bench with only a think cotton shirt on. 

“Halstead, I won’t give you a sick day if said sickness is contracted because of your unwillingness to wear a coat.” Hank expected a quick remark back, and the fact that Jay didn’t even raise his head worried him. It had been a long and trying year for Jay, he lost Erin first, then Al and then his father. At times Hank wondered if he should force him to take a sabbatical. But the Sargent knew that what the detective really needed was this job, and the family that came with it. Hank gently placed the blanket across Halstead shoulders, and only then did the man’s face rise from between his hands. His expression broke Hanks heart. The case hadn’t been easy one Hank knew he had to get his thoughts in order. He also knew however that he’d been doing that all afternoon and by now he was only running circles inside his mind. 

“‘Brought you a beer .” Jay soundlessly took it, his red-rimmed eyes gazing out into the distance, “You should come inside, Tony and Kim are almost done with the food.” 

“You can start without me. I’m not hungry.” 

“You know that’s not how it works kid. We all go inside and watch a movie, an all that overthinking you are doing right now is left on this porch. Then, on Monday, we can go back to overthinking, but tonight we think of nothing but a movie. Plus you have to come inside, Atwater and Ruzek are fighting over the movie again and if we watch Fight Club or Sister Act one more time I might actually bang my head against a wall.” A small smile formed on the detective’s lips at Hank’s words. His voice was almost a whisper when he asked, 

“Could we watch Love Actually?” Silently cheering at getting the younger man inside, Hank nodded his head, he always forgot the Detective’s penchant for romantic cheesy movies,

“Sure. You’re just going to have to wrestle the remote out of Adam’s hand though.” As they walked back into the living room, Jay lunged for the remote, shocking Ruzek who’d had a victorious look on his face. He looked like he was about to protest but one look at Jay and Hank’s faces deterred him. They came to Hank’s to disconnect, that was for everyone, and if it meant Jay chose the movie today then so be it. 

“We bring sustenance!” Sang a much calmer looking Dawson walking into the room, 

“So what are we watching?” Kim asked placing one of the food-filled tray’s on the coffee table. 

“Love Actually” Hailey replied, still observing her partner looking for any signs of distress. 

“Oh thank god! I love you Kev, but can’t take anymore singing nuns!” 

“Hey! It’s a good movie!” Kevin exclaimed, 

“The first four times it is.” Muttered Hank. 

As the opening began and Disney’s castle panned onto the screen no one said a word. Hank sat on the big arm chair looking at his team; Hailey running her fingers through Ruzek’s hair as he sat on the floor between his girlfriend’s legs, Kevin sitting right beside the cheese dip while Kim swatted his hands to prevent double dipping, and Antonio already being asleep ten minutes into the movie. Jay staring at the screen as if longing for it to take him away to a world of superheroes, where life is more black and white than his reality ever will be. By the time the movie was halfway through everyone but Jay and Hank was asleep, and when the credits rolled Jay was more than gone to dreamland. Surveying them once more before turning off the television he knew that they would be alright. They had each other, and that would be enough to get them through anything this cruel world threw at them. And if they wanted to stop by Hank’s when things got rough and watch a movie, he had no problem with that.


End file.
